The specific goals and aims of the research are to determine if mental health policy makers and planners would more readily utilize relevant program, evaluation outcome and other policy related information if it were provided in a timely and exhaustive manner. Specific interest is to determine the extent to which decision makers utilize published literature to help shape decisions. The objectives of the study are: 1) to test the role played by computer-stored bibliographic information derived on demand-- online, quickly and exhaustively--in actual policy formulation 2) taking into account motivations, values, and other personal and organizational forces as, for example, suggested by the A-VICTORY scheme etc., that impact on policy decision making and 3) actually checking-- in follow-up--the use to which the specific information was put and the action consequences. To achieve these objectives two major, related studies are to be conducted: 1) a national study in which one key decision maker within every CMHC in the U.S. will have the opportunity to initiate free of charge, one computerized bibliographic search on a topic of choice and 2) an intensive case study in which a limited number of mental health organizations will have maximum access to computer-based bibliographic retrieval systems.